1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transmission stabilization device applied to dual-shaft system, and more particularly to a transmission stabilization device, which is assembled with two rotary shafts of the dual-shaft system for stabilizing the transmission of the transmission unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various electronic apparatuses provided with covers or display screens, such as mobile phones, notebooks, PDA, and electronic books. The covers or display screens are pivotally mounted on the electronic apparatuses via pivot pins or rotary shafts, whereby the covers or display screens can be freely rotated and opened/closed under external force.
In order to operate the display module (such as the screen) and/or the apparatus body module of the electronic apparatus in more operation modes and application ranges, a dual-shaft mechanism is provided between the display module and the apparatus body module, whereby the display module and/or the apparatus body module can be operated in different operation modes by different rotational angles.
The surface of such dual-shaft mechanism (including first and second rotary shafts) is generally formed with spiral grooves. A transmission block is inlaid in the spiral grooves. When a user operates the display module or the apparatus body module to drive and rotate the first rotary shaft, the spiral groove of the first rotary shaft will force the transmission block to relatively move, whereby the second rotary shaft is synchronously rotated.
With respect to the structural design, operation and synchronous rotation of the above dual-shaft mechanism, when the first rotary shaft is rotated and the spiral groove of the first rotary shaft forces the transmission block to transversely move, the transmission block is likely to swing. This will cause wear of the transmission structure. Also, the transmission block can hardly smoothly drive the second rotary shaft to synchronously rotate. As a result, the transmission will be retarded and the electronic apparatus can be hardly smoothly operated and rotated.
The conventional dual-shaft mechanism and the relevant connection components thereof have some shortcomings in use and structural design that need to be overcome. It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a transmission stabilization device applied to dual-shaft system to eliminate the shortcomings existing in the conventional device so as to widen the application range. For example, in comparison with the conventional dual-shaft mechanism, the pivot pin or rotary shaft is assembled with the transmission stabilization device. In response to the rotation of the electronic apparatus, the transmission stabilization device can stabilize and smoothen the move of the transmission mechanism and minimize the possibility of swing of the transmission mechanism. Also, the transmission stabilization device can further facilitate the assembling process of the dual-shaft mechanism and overcome the problem of retardation of transmission. In this case, the electronic apparatus can be more smoothly operated and rotated.